No One Said Forever Was Easy
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler misses the Doctor and it's starting to affect her relationship with John Smith. So when she ends up breaking his heart and John leaves, Rose realizes how much she really loves him and wants him to come back but is it too late? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"He's not you." She insisted. The Doctor shook his head and replied. "He needs you that's very me." Those words still repeated in Rose Tyler's head like a cruel echo. She was so deep in thought that she was startled by a pair of arms hugging her waist.

It was John, the human Doctor. It took a second to remember she wasn't at Bad Wolf Bay. She was in her bed staring blankly at the wall. Rose felt him kiss the back of her neck; she turned over she gave him a weak smile. "You alright?" He frowned. Rose nodded. "Yeah just trying to wake up." She lied.

John smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed to hurry into the shower. Rose laid on her back sighing with relief but at the same time she felt terrible. Rose liked John but deep in her heart he was nothing more than an echo or a clone. He might've looked like the Doctor, sounded like him, had the same mind but he was not her Doctor. Rose managed to pull herself out of bed and slowly got ready for work.

Rose and John worked at Torchwood run by Pete Tyler, her father. He was so happy he when found out about John but he was ecstatic when he found out he had the Doctor's intelligence he wasted no time hiring him.

Pete called John a valuable asset for Torchwood and put him to work in the alien research lab but he couldn't wait for the day when he could call John his son-in-law.

Rose took one last glance in the mirror and hurried out the door with John. The car ride to work was long and quiet but it was always like that. John tried to make conversation but Rose just grunted or made excuses that she had a headache or wasn't feeling well. As soon as they got to Torchwood Rose hurried out the car. She felt so awkward being alone with him. She gave him a quick kiss and headed to her department leaving John once again to wonder what it was he had done so wrong to make her run away from him.

Rose enjoyed her position at Torchwood. She was in charge of weapons and was awarded with a silver medal for being one of Torchwood's finest soldiers. It was an honor Rose had to very work hard for despite being Pete Tyler's daughter. She had to give him that, he was fair. Here no one got special treatment for any reason.

When Rose got to the testing lab she automatically recognize blond spiky hair coming her way. It was Jake her lab partner and fellow soldier. She smiled "Hey Jake how's it going?" He grinned and said "I just got the privilege of testing out our new laser cannon!" Rose eyes widen "No kidding?" smiling with delight. "I can't believe dad approved the project. That must have cost a fortune." Jake's smile got bigger. "Nope, John came up with a cost effective design and it was made in no time." "Oh, well that's good." Her voice softening.

He stared at Rose puzzled. "What's the matter?" She lowered her head in guilt and glanced at him. Jake I can trust you, right?" "Of course." He nodded. "Well I really like John but…" She paused. "But you feel he's not the proper Doctor?" He finished for her.

Rose nodded in shame. "That's not all." She motioned him to come closer. "Look." She said showing Jake her cell phone. Jake squinted at the screen before realizing what he was looking at. Rose still had the Doctor's phone number. "How did you get this?" He whispered. Rose shrugged. "I forgot it was there. Apparently I never deleted it from my contacts list." He shot her a look. "Honest." She protested.

Jake threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay if you say so. Are you going to call it?" Rose shrugged. "I don't know yet." "You can't, you'll hurt John." Jake protested. She sighed. "I haven't made any final decisions." He then asked. "Have you told John yet?" "No and neither are you." Rose firmly told him. She glanced over his shoulder and saw John coming. "I've got to go. Now remember don't tell him." She warned. Jake reluctantly nodded and promised not to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing John behind him Jake spun around and immediately distracted him. "Hey, John how are you?" John glanced at him funny. "Um I'm fine, why?" "What a friend can't ask another friend how they're doing?" Jake asked. John smiled. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about Rose." "Why?" He asked. John sighed. "She won't talk to me, look at me or even barely touch me. I don't know what I've done wrong."

Jake wanted to tell him so badly but instead he scoffed and said. "I'm sure it's nothing. You know Rose, she's always preoccupied with work." John shrugged. "I guess." Jake grinned and patted him on the back. "That a boy, now come on we got to go finish that computer vortex design."

Rose had managed to finish work before John so she was able to get home early; she sat on the couch staring at her phone almost concentrating on that TARDIS phone number as if it were going to start talking to her. The burning question of whether she should call it or not kept nagging her brain. Rose was still looking at it when she heard the door unlocking, panicking she tossed the phone back into her purse.

John slowly walked in. "Hi, surprised to see you here first." Rose shrugged. "Yeah well I finished early so I took the bus home." "What you've been up to?" He asked. "Nothing." She lied. He smiled and sat beside her, putting his arm around her he asked. "Anything you want to do tonight?" He kissed her neck; it sent shivers down her spine. She was tempted to linger in his arms a bit longer but she shook her head. "I can't I'm busy. It's been a long day; I'm going to take a quick shower."

Rose headed for the bathroom, she paused and glanced behind her. John sat there deflated, looking so hurt. "Maybe tomorrow night we can do something?" She suggested, kissing his cheek. He perked up a little. "Yeah, that would be great." She gave him a reassuring smile before going to her shower. Sitting back into the couch John smiled. "Maybe Jake's right maybe it is all in my head."

The next morning John was in the research lab with Jake they were going over files for a top-secret device but they hit a snag when they couldn't remember the password. "What do we do now?" Jake asked. John thought a minuet. "I know I'll call Pete, he should have it." But then he realized he didn't have his phone. "Dang, I must have left my cell phone at home."

"You can use mine." Jake offered. John shook his head when he spotted Rose's phone was nearby. "That's okay I'll just use Rose's phone." Realizing what he was about to do Jake tried to snatch the phone from him but it was too late. John's relaxed expression quickly turned upset. "I'm sorry man, I wanted to tell you."

John glared at him. "Oh so you knew and you wanted to tell me? Hell a lot good that does me! I thought you were my friend!" He said storming out. "I am and I'm sorry, man!" Jake insisted. "You know what just save it. I'm done, thanks for nothing, pal." John replied shoving the doors open. Jake mentally kicked himself for not being honest then slammed his fist against the file cabinet in frustration.

That night Rose came home and found John standing in the middle of the living room looking serious. "Something wrong?" she asked, placing her purse on the coffee table. "Do you have your phone?" He asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No and I can't find it. Why, have you seen it?" Instead of answering John reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Her eyes widen as he calmly held it up to her. "I'm sorr-" She was about to say but he stopped her. "Don't just don't." He replied. "Well, what do you want me to say to you?" Rose asked.

"I want you tell me why am I not good enough for you?" He replied feeling exasperated. "It's not that you're not good enough it's that you're not him. You're just not him." Rose answered so cold. "I am the Doctor." John protested.

She shook her head. "No, John you're not. You're an echo, a copy, a clone! I can't love a copy!" She exclaimed thru her tears. Rose's words stung John so badly. Choking back his own tears, he said. "I'm also a man; a man who promised his one life and one beating heart to you but I guess that's not enough."

She avoided his eyes. "Is that all you were going to say, John?" He sighed. "No, I'm also a man who can't take this anymore and if I walk out that door I'm not coming back." Rose wanted to beg him to stay but pride wouldn't let her speak. John grabbed his jacket and threw together a quick overnight bag. "I'll come by later for the rest of my things."

He said going for the door. Rose kept her back turned as he left but then John paused and said. "I love you, Rose Tyler." Hearing the door finally shut Rose lashed out in despair and hurled a picture frame at the door, shattering the photo of the smiling couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up the next morning and placed her hand on the back of her neck where John would kiss her every day. She wasn't sure why she did that nor did she care at the moment, the only thing she knew was she felt like a train had hit her.

Rose slowly walked to the bathroom; she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. mascara streaks formed as reminders of her tears, her eyes felt tired.

She felt visibly and emotionally exhausted but she still had a job to do.

"I'm not going to let him bring me down. I'll show him." Rose thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she prepared for work.

John walked into work not really feeling 100 percent but he was coping. Jake spotted him and hurried towards him. "Hey John, can we talk for a second?"

John nodded. Pulling him aside John said. "What's up?" Jake sighed. "I'm sorry; man I should have told you about the phone number. I completely understand your feelings and if you want to pound my face in I wouldn't blame you."

John smirked. "It's okay. I was just mad." Jake perked up. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah." John replied. "But do that again and I will pound you." He slightly joked.

"Works for me!" Jake answered happily. The two fist bumped and headed to their departments.

"If only it were that easy to make up with Rose." John thought sadly.

Rose really wasn't up for explaining why she and John weren't together so for the next few days she pretty much avoided anyone she knew.

She never spoke to John much except when they had to which wasn't often but eventually that awkward moment was bound to happen.

Rose was walking down the hall when she accidentally bumped into John. "Sorry." He said.

Rose gave a weak smile; noticing he looked really handsome. "It's okay; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine just fine." She replied even though Rose was lying thru her teeth.

John nodded. "I'm glad. Well, bye." He said. "Bye." Rose replied.

John watched her walk away. "I guess she's over me." He thought feeling dejected.

Later that day Rose was leaving work when she remembered she had forgotten some worksheets in Pete's office, she sighed and went back inside.

She hadn't gotten far when Rose spotted John standing rather close and talking to Amy, a fiery red-head all the guys were after.

Rose felt her heart-break and she literally ran for the exit.

Standing outside she felt mixed emotions. Rose was upset but guilt ridden at the same time.

What really got to her the most was John wasn't talking to Amy to make her jealous; he was talking to her because Amy liked him for who he was just like she should have. Rose realized.

Feeling deflated she forgot about the worksheets and just went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose came home in a foul mood. "I hate him!" she exclaimed. She threw her jacket on the floor and lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes she sat up and decided to get comfortable, removing her work attire she slipped into a pair of grey sweats and a pink tank top.

Rose was feeling a little better when she spotted a blue jacket sticking out of the rack.

Rose took the jacket off the hanger for a closer look.

It was John's blue suit jacket; the one he wore on Bad Wolf Bay. She felt a stab to her already fragile heart.

A flood of memories came back to Rose; the promise of together, the pledge of his one life and one heart to her.

John had made those promises because he was the one who chose to stay when the other had left. He loved her and she blew it.

Her heart jumped in her throat as her tears began falling.

Hot and stinging they ran down her cheeks, she crouched to the floor clutching the jacket to her chest like a security blanket.

Rose wept letting his garment catch her tears.

Then there was a knock at the door Rose somehow managed to compose herself to answer it, it was Jackie her mother.

"Hi mum." Giving her a weak smile.

Jackie hugged her. "So what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked wiping her eyes.

"Well, word is that you and John aren't together anymore." Jackie replied.

She frowned. "Yeah, well Jake's got a big mouth."

Jackie shook her head. "So it is true." Trying to hide her aching heart, Rose shrugged in response.

"Are you alright?" She asked her.

"I'm fine. I don't miss him." Rose insisted plopping herself on the couch.

Jackie sat across from her on the coffee table. "Then why is his jacket in your hand?"

She sighed. "Okay, okay I miss him, happy now?" Rose admitted.

She sat on the couch next to Rose. "No, because you're not happy."

"So what should I do?" Rose asked staring at her feet.

"Have you tried calling him?" She replied.

Rose shook her head. "After what I said I think I'm the last person he wants to talk to."

"I could call him." Jackie suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Rose protested.

She sighed. "Alright, alright I won't; look I've got to get going. I'll check on you later sweet heart." She kissed Rose on the forehead and left.

Sitting there Rose shook her head she knew her mother was leaving to call John.

That night Rose lay there on the couch in her robe and a pillow, she didn't feel like sleeping in her bed it was just too lonely and dark.

She was flipping thru the T.V channels trying to find something that wasn't about love.

She finally had to settle for the news.

Rose had just gotten comfortable when a knock came on her door, she glanced at the clock it said 10:10 p.m.

Puzzled she tightened her robe and looked thru the peep-hole, it was John.

Rose quickly opened it. "John!" she almost gushed.

He smiled. "Hi sorry to bother you but Jackie said you wanted to see me."

Suddenly she was thankful for having a nosy mother. "Yes, do you want to come in?"

He shook his head. "No I'm kind of busy but thanks anyway."

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner this Friday night." She asked.

John looked hesitant. "I don't know."

"Come on dinner between friends? You can even pick on my cooking." She added.

He smirked. "Okay, besides there's something I need to tell you."

"That's fine, how about 8:00 p.m.?" She suggested.

John nodded. "Sounds good, I'll see you then." He smiled at her before walking away

Closing the door Rose was dancing on air but John was shaking his head dreading the news he had to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

John was standing outside Rose's door debating if he should knock; he had never felt so nervous in his life especially now.

Taking a deep breath he knocked, the door opened and he was taken aback by how beautiful Rose looked.

She was wearing a black mini dress and heels, her hair was messy but in an elegant way.

John felt sub conscious standing in his jeans, black shirt and opened dark red button down shirt.

Rose smiled. "Hi, John come in."

He felt tongue-tied. "You look lovely."

She grinned. "So can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, what you got?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've got wine or soda?" She said.

He thought about it. "I'm driving so I'll take a soda."

Rose nodded. "Okay and I'll have wine." She handed him a cold root beer.

They sat on the sofa and stayed silent for a couple of very awkward minutes.

Rose slowly glanced at him. "You look wonderful."

He smiled. "Not as nice you do."

She blushed and took a sip from her glass. "How have you been?" She asked.

John nodded. "Fine. Just fine."

"Where are you staying, now?" Rose asked him.

He sighed. "I've got a little flat downtown. Amy hooked me up, her father is a land lord so I talked to her the other day and she introduced me to her dad."

"So you're not dating her?" Rose said with slight hope in her voice.

John chuckled. "No way, she's not my type."

Rose was relieved but try to be subtle about it. "So ready for dinner, don't worry I didn't cook it." She joked.

He smiled. "I never thought your food was that bad." John replied sitting at the table.

She smiled thoughtfully at him.

Things were going fine during dinner but halfway thru Rose noticed something was wrong with John. "You're awfully quiet."

He shrugged. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Well I'm here to listen." Rose replied.

He smirked. "I never could hide anything from you so I guess I'd better tell you now."

She swallowed hard. "Tell me what?"

John sighed. "I know it's been awkward working with me since the breakup."

"No it hasn't." Rose insisted.

He shook his head. "Don't lie; it's been hard on us both."

John rubbed the back of his neck,searching for the right words to say.

Finally he blurted out. "I-I've accepted a job offer from U.N.I.T."

Rose's heart sank. "You what?"

"I'll be leaving in a week or so. I promise I'll be out of your life soon." He said softly.

She shook her head. "Wait you love Torchwood."

John nodded. "I do and I think your dad's great."

"Then don't go." She begged.

He stood from the table. "I've got to, it's best for both of us if I leave."

John walked behind her and gently kissed her on top of her head.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He said leaving.

Her eyes closed at those painful words.

Closing the door John was tempted to go back, he wanted to go back but he shook his head and kept going.

Rose dashed from the table and opened the door, hoping to stop him but it was too late. John was gone.

She slammed the door feeling devastated.

Looking around Rose felt surrounded by too many memories.

She felt trapped and alone in her apartment.

Rose had to get out, she needed to get away.

She rushed to the phone and began dialing her parents house.

"Hello?" Jackie's tired voice answered.

"Mum?" Rose cried.

"Honey what is it?" She replied alert and worried.

She struggled to get her words out. "Ca-can I com-come over?" Rose sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose woke up with a start, looking around she almost forgot where she was but the familiar polka dot pajamas and flowered comforter reminded her she was back in her old bed at her parents' house.

Pete and Jackie were so worried when they saw the state Rose was in they decided to drive her to their house themselves.

Unable to go back to sleep she got out of bed and sat on the windowsill watching the zeppelins flying by.

She leaned her head against the window frame; Rose was missing John and everything about him.

She somehow managed to tell her parents in between sobs what had happened.

As expected she got the usual apologies and life will get better speech but it didn't make her feel any better.

Rose knew it was her fault and maybe he was better off without her.

She spotted her cell phone on the dresser; Rose picked it up and stared at the TARDIS phone number.

Rose sadly smiled thinking about all those times she had with the Doctor but that's all they were now fond memories.

What she had with the Doctor were special but that was the past, who she was then was not the girl she was now.

Rose swallowed she knew it was time to let go.

Her eyes began tearing as she pushed the delete button before putting her phone away.

She felt a heavy release off her shoulders but it was bittersweet.

"I wish I had done that a long time ago." Rose thought wiping her eyes.

"Too bad it won't bring John back to me." She sniffed.

John wasn't having much of a restful night either, he kept tossing and turning in bed.

Eventually he sat up and was feeling hot and sweaty, his mind was overwhelmed with dread.

Sighing, he gave up and decided to take a drive out to the bay and clear his mind.

Pulling on an old shirt and jeans he hopped into his jeep and drove off.

The cool air felt good compare to his stuffy apartment.

When he reached the bay he felt like he could breathe again.

John sat on the cool sand and stared at the ocean, he loved coming here it was the ideal place to think about things.

He still felt a lot of anxiety, John was really dreading working for U.N.I.T.

He wanted to stay at Torchwood.

He loved it there, the technology, the people and Pete Tyler was a great boss but it was too painful to stick around with Rose there.

"She really broke my heart." John thought to himself.

Deep down as much as he wanted to hate her he couldn't do it.

John still loved Rose but he saw no point in beating his head against a wall.

He sighed and began running his fingers thru the wet sand.

Then an older couple caught his eye.

They were walking hand in hand along the beach, it made John think of him and Rose.

John wiped his eyes as he watched them, they looked so happy and in love.

"We could've had that, we should've been that. He thought shaking his head.

John started tearing up. "Why couldn't she love me?' He wondered.

Then the couple waved to him.

John quickly wiped his eyes as they approached him.

They smiled at John and asked him."Excuse me young man, could you take a photo of me and my wife?"

"It's our anniversary and since this is where we first met we'd really appreciate to have a photo taken here." the woman explained further.

John smiled sadly. "Sure, I love to."

They smiled and handed him the camera before posing.

Sadness filled his eyes and his heart was breaking he as watched them lovingly embrace, reminding him Rose would never be his.

John held the camera to his face hoping they wouldn't notice the tears building in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke up the next morning feeling horrible.

She dragged herself downstairs and saw her parents eating breakfast.

She really didn't feel like talking but of course they did.

"How are you?" Jackie asked.

She just shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?" Pete asked.

"Not really." Rose replied.

"I think you should." Jackie said.

"I don't want to." She grumbled.

"You might feel better." Pete added.

"Fine, I still love John and I'm completely miserable! Happy now?" She snapped.

Her parent's didn't know how to respond to her outburst.

She noticed they were looking at each other; Rose knew they were hiding something.

"What?" Rose said.

"Um, honey we're throwing a farewell party for John." Pete said.

"Great." She grumbled.

"And we've arranged a date for you with Danny at the party." He added.

"What!" Rose exclaimed.

Danny was a scientist at Torchwood; a nice guy, not bad-looking but he wasn't John.

"We were only trying to help." Jackie replied.

"Don't help! I'm not going!" She said.

"Sweetheart, John's gone; it's time to move on." Pete said.

Rose shook her head. "I can't."

"It's only a date. We're not asking you to marry him." Pete replied.

"Please, you might have fun." Jackie said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'm never forgetting this."

Before they could answer Rose excused herself from the table.

She raced upstairs to her room, slammed the door and cried.

On the night of the party Rose tried to look nice; she wore a blue dress and matching heels.

When Danny picked her up she tried to smile but it was to hard to with a broken heart.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah just tired."

Danny smiled and took her arm and led her to the car.

They got to the party and Rose looked around the crowded room.

It was decorated in blues and gold's and a banner hung over head that read "Good Luck John!" in bold letters.

"Can I get you anything?" Danny asked.

Rose saw this as an opportunity to find John.

"Some punch would be nice." She said.

He smiled and went to get her some.

She started walking around looking for John.

When she found him her heart melted; he looked so handsome in his blue suit.

He spotted her and walked towards her.

"Hi!" He said.

Rose smiled. "Hi."

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." She lied.

"I saw you coming with Danny, is he your date?" John said.

"Yeah. What about you?" Rose asked.

John shook his head. "No, I'm alone."

Looking into his brown eyes Rose wanted to tell him she loved him and wanted him but Danny interrupted that idea.

"Hi, Rose, I got you your punch." Danny said.

"Thanks." Rose replied sadly.

Danny smiled at John. "Hi, John it's a shame to see you leave."

John sighed. "Yeah but it's time to move on."

His words stung Rose and she lowered her eyes.

"Well, good luck man!" He said.

"Thanks, I've got to get going, bye." John said.

Rose watched him leave, the man she loved just walk away.

Rose suddenly felt ill, the idea of even standing next to another man made her sick.

She quickly handed Danny her drink and excused herself.

Rose ran for the bathroom and quickly got sick in one of the stalls before bursting into tears.

As she cried she wanted to go home; go home and pack her things and go back to her flat.

Rose had enough and just wanted to be alone.

As soon as she had composed herself Rose left the restroom to look for Danny.

John was standing in the corner of the room staring at the decorations.

He was feeling depressed and wished the party was over.

He smiled slightly as he thought of Rose, she looked so beautiful in that dress.

John then thought of her walking in with Danny and cringed.

It did hurt to see her with someone else but nothing he could do about it.

Just then he saw Danny approach him. "Hey, John have you seen Rose?"

He shook his head. "No but she might have of gone to the ladies."

Then Danny saw Rose and went to her.

"Hi, you don't look so good." He said concerned.

"Can you take me home?" Rose asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

She took one last glance at John before leaving.

John watched them leave and sighed.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler." He thought sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny dropped Rose off at her parents house. Rose leaned in the car window and said. "Listen Danny I-"

He stopped her and smiled. "It's okay Rose I know you still have feelings for John."

"I'm sorry." She replied softly.

"It's okay but I would suggest you tell him how you feel before it's too late." Danny advised.

Rose just nodded and thanked him for the ride.

She slowly went inside and saw Jackie sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"You're home early. How was the party?" Jackie asked.

"Horrible!" She replied.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Jackie said.

Rose swallowed. "Mum, I've decided I want to go back home."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She said.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied.

"Okay but if you need anything let us know." Jackie said.

She smiled. "I will."

Rose then quickly gathered her things and kissed her mum goodbye.

When she got there she was feeling tired and stressed out and immediately went to take a shower to feel better.

Leaning her head under the water it felt so soothing and warm but her spirit still felt broken.

Rose missed John, she wanted John and she was tired of living without him.

Rose decided to take Danny's advice; she was going to talk to John.

After getting out of the shower she called Amy and got the address to the apartment as well as John's apartment number.

Hanging up the phone she was starting to feel a little better.

The next morning she got dressed and went to his apartment.

She felt nervous and anxious as she approached his door.

She was about to knock when she noticed the door was ajar; she looked inside and it was empty.

Rose was stunned; there was no sign of John anywhere.

No furniture, clothes, curtains just nothing.

Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no he couldn't have left. John would've told me, wouldn't he?" She said to herself.

She was so confused and shocked she almost didn't hear a man's voice calling her.

"Miss, Miss?" He said.

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see a short red-headed man standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yes?" She replied.

He smiled. "Hello, I'm Mr. Pond the land lord. Are you interested in looking at the apartment?"

She shook her head. "No sir, um did John Smith move?"

"Uh, yes he did about three days ago." Mr. Pond said.

She swallowed. "Do you know where?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss I have no idea."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you I'll just be going now."

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

She got out of their as fast as she could; the tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry in public.

When Rose finally made to her car she lost the battle and burst into tears.

That night John was restless; he felt guilty for not telling Rose he'd moved but he wondered if she would even have cared.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling till he felt his eyelids drooping.

Suddenly the phone rang startling him.

He glanced at the caller I.d and groaned, it was U.N.I.T.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello sir?" A female voice said.

"Yes." John yawned.

"We need you over here right away, the alien attack starts tonight."

He sighed. "I'll be there in five minutes."

He hung up the phone and shook his head. "I hate these late night missions."

John got into his U.N.I.T. gear and started to leave but he paused and wondered if he should call Rose.

Then he shook his head and dismiss the idea and left.

The next day Rose came into work feeling depressed and bitter but she was starting to get used to it.

She slammed her bag on the table surprising Jake.

"Whoa!" He said.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"I heard what happened." He said.

"Congratulations." Rose grumbled.

"I know it's rough but it'll get better." Jake assured her.

She glared at him. "I am sick of hearing that! Would everyone stop pretending they know what I'm going thru!"

Rose buried her face in her hands.

"Rose-" Jake started to say but Rose stopped him.

"Jake, I appreciate it but I want to be alone right now." She said softly.

He nodded and left the room.

She sat there staring at the table until she heard Pete dash thru the door in a panic.

"Rose!" He exclaimed out of breath.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You need to come to the hospital, now!" He said.

"Has something happened to mum?" Rose replied worried.

Pete shook his head. "No, it's John. He was critically wounded while on an alien mission for U.N.I.T.!"


	9. Chapter 9

Pete and Rose hurried to the hospital.

Once inside Pete told Rose to wait while he asked the front desk John's room number.

Rose stood their feeling horrible; wishing this wasn't actually happening.

A minute later Pete came back and they located John's room.

The first thing she saw was John lying in a hospital bed; it was her worst nightmare come true.

John was almost unrecognizable;Rose felt sick as she walked in.

There was an I.V hooked in his arm; he had wires and plugs all around him like was a machine.

He was pale and he laid there perfectly still; Rose choked back her tears.

"Are you alright, honey?" Pete asked.

She nodded as she slowly approached his bed.

Her hand shook as she touched his arm.

"Oh, John what did those aliens do to you?" Rose said softly.

Then she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

They turned and saw a female doctor with long black hair standing behind them.

Rose struggled to speak. "A-are the doctor who's t-treating h-him?"

"I am. My name is Dr. Thomas; are you a member of his family?" She asked.

"Actually I'm Pete Tyler and this is my daughter Rose. We're um friends of John Smith, can you tell us what happened?" Pete asked.

"Well, it seems Mr. Smith was shot by a laser gun." Dr. Thomas replied.

Rose closed her eyes and her heart dropped.

"We believe he's suffering from severe wounds and burns on his side and near his chest." She added.

"Will he make it?" Pete asked.

"Well, we're prepping him for surgery and hopefully that'll give him a 50/50 chance." Dr. Thomas said.

Rose looked at her with tears in her eyes. "He's going to die isn't he?"

"We're doing everything we can. Go home and try to get some rest." She suggested before she left.

Rose wiped her eyes as Pete placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey are you okay?" He said.

"I can't rest. What if something-" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Pete held her as she cried. "Now sweetie you know what a fighter he is. John might make it."

His words were little comfort to her and she continued to cry.

But her sadness turned into anger when she recognized the Col. from U.N.I.T. talking to Dr. Thomas.

She charged over to him and yelled. "You did this to John!"

He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?"

His calm tone made her more furious and she slammed him against the wall.

"Madame have you lost your mind?" He said shocked.

Pete rushed to her and tried to pull her off him. "Come on Rose stop it!"

"No!" Rose yelled.

"Please sweetheart you need to stop!" Pete said.

Rose continued to glare at the Col.

"No, he hurt him, he hurt John!" She cried.

"If you don't stop you won't be able to see him." He warned.

Rose finally calmed down and let the Col. go.

"I'm sorry sir." She mumbled.

The Col. nodded. "Quite alright." He said as he straighten his uniform.

Pete put his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go home. They'll call us if anything's changed."

Rose just nodded and they left.

Other than Pete reassuring Rose that John was going to be alright the ride was mainly silent.

When they got back to the house Jackie was waiting for them.

"Rose sweetheart what happened?" Jackie said.

"They hurt him, mum! They hurt John!" She whimpered.

Rose quickly crumbled in her mum's arms sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks Rose visited John in the hospital.

Despite the surgery improving his chances of survival a little John was still in a coma.

It was taking a toll on Rose's work but Pete Tyler was very understanding about it and let her use her sick leave to be with him.

One day Rose walked into John's room and was hopeful when she saw some color returning to his face.

She sat next to his bed and took his hand; she smiled at him but was silently begging him to open his eyes.

An elderly nurse named Angela walked in and smiled. "You two must have been together a long time."

Rose turned her head at the short white-haired nurse and blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at him and according to the staff you've developed a habit of exceeding visiting hours." She replied.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just he's all I have." Rose said.

"It's okay, stay as long as you like." She smiled.

"Thanks." Rose answered quietly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Angela asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm just kicking myself."

"Why?" She asked leaning against the windowsill.

"I wasn't good to John and it took a long time to realize that but now it's too late to make things right." Rose replied.

"How do you know it's too late?" Angela asked.

Rose shrugged. "It just is. Look at him he can't hear me, anyway."

"He might." Angela said.

Before Rose could respond Angela's beeper started going off and she excused herself.

Alone with John, again, she stared at him and realized she needed to tell him how she felt and hoped he would hear her.

Rose took a deep breath and started speaking.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "J-John, I don't know if you can hear me but I-I"

She paused as she fought back her tears. "I l-love you and I'm sorry for all I did to you."

Rose wiped her eyes. "I really w-want you back in my home, m-my life and my world but if you don't I un-understand."

She stared at his expressionless face and caressed his cheek.

"Just please don't go, please, please wake up." Rose cried.

She rested her head on the edge of his bed quietly wept till she fell asleep.

Rose wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she was awaken by the sound of soft groaning.

She raised her head and saw John slowly open his eyes.

Hope spread across her face as she stood and gently leaned closer to him.

"John?" She whispered.

He blinked a couple of times and looked at her.

"Hi." He smiled slightly.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Sore and thirsty." He said.

Rose got him some water and held it to his mouth.

After a few sips John looked around and said."I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"

She nodded. "You were shot by an alien laser."

"That explains it." He chuckled a little.

Rose was tearing up but smiling.

John felt Rose nuzzle his neck and kiss his cheek.

He looked up at her strangely. "Did you just..."

Before he could finish Rose gently turned his head and tenderly kissed him.

After the kiss John stared at her surprised but pleased. "What was that for?"

She smiled and said. "Because I love you and I'm sorry."

"Really?" He said.

Rose nodded. "I was wrong and I have been going crazy since you left."

He smiled and gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"To be truthful I miss you, too." John admitted.

"You do?" She said.

He nodded. "Yeah I do, I really do."

"Do you think we could be together, again?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Yeah if-if you do." Rose said.

John grinned. "Oh, yes!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

After the kiss she rested her forehead on his and said. "By the way you're quitting U.N.I.T and coming back to Torchwood."

"Yes, sir." He grinned.

They continued to hold hands and talk about their future until it was time for Rose to leave.

"I've got to go." She said kissing his cheek.

Before closing the door John smirked and asked her. "How long are you going to stay with me, Rose Tyler?"

"Forever." She grinned closing the door.


End file.
